Her
by Anne O'Brien
Summary: SuperPhantom Week Day Three, Prompt: Minor Characters. "I fell in love like you fall asleep, slowly then all at once." Warning for homophobia, because even if the two women in question only ever touch hands, it's still labeled as "gross and disgusting". No offense, of course...


**SuperPhantom Week  
Day Three: Minor Characters  
**

_**Warning that if you don't like that Charlie is lesbian, tread lightly. I don't do much more than Charlie going absolutely freaking cray over the female that I give her, but still. Some people are sensitive. **_

**Near the end, grammar does not matter, child.**

* * *

_We need to leave. _

"We need to leave."

"What? Why do we need to leave?"

"No explanations. Come on, Charlie. We need to go now or we'll be stuck her forever."

"But that's a bad thing?"

"Charlie! We have work to do. Amity Park is experiencing-" static on the handheld radio, "-connection's dy-...on through...love you Charlie."

Then, Charlie jumped through the portal, hair flying behind her like a red hot fire.

* * *

A grunt escaped her as she fell onto hard pavement. She knew she had cut her hands open, and she held them above her as she rolled onto her back and moaned. The light of the portal dimmed above her and she squeezed her eyes shut and fell limp.

Charlie passed out. She was only out for fifteen minutes.

When she woke, she rose holding her head.

"...the hell?" she murmured. She knew her way around quite a few places including the popular convention centers in almost every state, but her surroundings now were completely foreign. An alley, at the end of which she could glimpse a bit of a street. Tall buildings across it. Houses, they looked like. The place looked like a city, but it didn't have the toxic twang that most cities carry in the air and the alley that she found herself in was clean as far as alleys go.

Charlie got up, cradling her hands to her chest. They were bloody and little pebbles were lodged in them. They didn't really hurt, but they throbbed profusely. Charlie stumbled to the exit of the alley, and as she was about to step into the light, she was almost knocked down by a flying object that looked suspiciously like a boy dressed in only his boxers. She fell backwards and peeked around the corner at the projectile.

"What the hell was that?" then she saw something coming back at her and moved out of the way just in time to see the same projectile going by, this time clearly a boy dressed in only boxers and yelling "Sorry!" at Charlie. Charlie's eyes widened. Never before had she seen someone fly and she had seen a lot of weird crap in her experience with the boys. Though she had never seen anything like _this._

The boy was apparently a hipster, 'cuz he had white hair and he apparently liked to wear boxers in public because he was still floating there all Criss Angel-like and staring at these other guys. Three of them, actually. They also flew in the air, but these guys were more practical, they flew on these bike things that made this strange sound when they went forward and spewed black smoke out behind them. That couldn't be good for the environment.

Charlie stared in wonder while they took down their target, who freaked Charlie out more than anything she'd seen so far. The enemy was a blob of green..._stuff_...that vaguely resembled a squid. Or is it an octopus? Either way, it made Charlie want to throw up because there was no definite shape to it, it pretty much rolled around on itself in the air, and that was pretty disgusting even considering all the crap Charlie had done and seen.

The kid that had originally almost killed Charlie was too busy staring at the three teenagers fighting the ghost to notice that they were actually beating it. One of them, a guy, reached out his hand, and sucked the thing up in his wrist watch thing (_I want one of those..._), and the three teenagers high fived. They lowered themselves to the ground and met the crowd of spectators, positioning themselves in the very middle. Charlie found herself gravitating toward the group herself, standing on the outside, but having to stand on her tiptoes to see over the huge guy in front of her.

She tapped his shoulder lightly as to not cause pain to her hand, "Hey, dude. Move. I wanna see this." he turned around, angry that Charlie was even touching him, but his face softened when he saw her and he smiled creepily.

"Hey, maybe I-I would move anytime for you baby," he whistled and Charlie punched him. Hard. He winced and held his sausage of an arm.

"Gross, dude. I am _not_ your type." he frowned and moved closer to Charlie while she moved backwards, eyes wide.

"You will be," he muttered as he advanced on Charlie. People were starting to notice. At least one third of the crowd was now watching the exchange between Charlie and the weirdo guy in a greasy bandana. Charlie looked into the sky for the boxer kid, but he had already taken his leave, and the three badass teenagers hadn't noticed her predicament, so she took matters into her own hands.

"Look, guy, I know, like, sixteen types of tae kwon do, so you might want to back up there," she accented her shaky voice with an equally as shaky pose that was definitely not tae kwon do. The guy laughed and continued to walk toward Charlie, who promptly stepped backward.

"Dude!" she squealed, and as soon as the guy was about to touch her (which she flinched away from. _You wimp!), _the guy suddenly fell on the ground, toward Charlie, who let a small scream escape her mouth before the guy slammed on the ground, fat jiggling and his contact causing a small earthquake.

She looked up and her eyes fell upon a gift from God. it seemed to happen in slow motion, even the dropping of Charlie's jaw. She flipped her hair out of the way, for it had fallen beautifully onto her shoulder and chest and _oh my god it was red. Charlie loved redheads_. And her eyes were this deep grayish purple, and she had the most awesome body, curves where they should be (the red and black suit that she was wearing didn't really hurt either), and she had the perfect lips and this cute little freckle and the most perfect smile, _and were those braces?! OHMYGOD!_ Charlie thought braces were the cutest thing! Charlie was irrevocably in love. Definitely. No questioning it.

"Are you alright?" she asked, and Charlie, though she was alright, almost fainted right then and there. _Her voice..._

"Ugnnnhh?" was the most coherent word Charlie could give. The girl laughed, a beautiful, heavenly sound.

"Yeah, I think you're alright, c'mere," the angel ushered Charlie over to her, nodding while Charlie gingerly stepped over the fat douche. Everyone in the crowd was watching and Charlie suddenly became very self conscious, something she wasn't very used to feeling. Everybody was watching her! What if she tripped and fell into the arms of this goddess? _Actually that wouldn't be that bad..._But it was too late now, she was already in the arms of Oh God, she was holding her shoulder.

"Your hands," the goddess told her, worried.

Charlie hadn't even noticed. Suddenly they hurt like hell again. "Oh yeah...I fell," Charlie's voice was weak and childish, and the goddess walked her away from the rest of the group, signaling behind her to tell them to go on with business as usual.

The goddess smiled. "Want me to patch that up for you?" the goddess held Charlie's hands in her own, and Charlie couldn't help letting out a satisfied breath. Goddess noticed and grinned. She knew what she was doing..._DO I HAVE A CHANCE WITH HER BECAUSE GOD IF YOU LET HER LEAVE ME. Work with me here Chucky pal._

**_Goddess leans in and Charlie fears (what?) that she might kiss her. But she does not. She merely whispers one thing in her ear, two syllables that make Charlie's life a bit more complete._**

**_"Later?"_**

* * *

**OMG CHAAARRRLLIIIIIEEEE**

**I LOVE HER AND SHE NEEDS SOMEBODY**

**Just so you guys know, the "goddess" is Vid from Masters' Blasters and I think she was minor enough for everyone's tastes.**

**Sorry to any homophobes yo. I don't want to offend anyone, but this was necessary. **

**GRAMMAR DOES NOT MATTER FOR CHARLIE, MY BABY.**


End file.
